The Brothers Musical : Source of Disaster
by MidnightDragon1728
Summary: Nura Rikuo kembar bersaudara yang notabene bebuyutan harus bermusik bersama! What will happen? WARNING : femAwashima sayagakyakindiapunyagender *ditendangAwashimakepluto*, garing crispiness rating family, friendship, aak humor saya kira


Nurarihyon no mago punyanya Hiroshi shibashii-san, the brothers musical is mine

* * *

**The Brothers Musical : Sourse of Disaster**

"Apa? Lomba brothers musical? Kau gila? Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!"

"Kau gila? Dengan monster itu? Kau gila. Kau gila, Kana."

**The Brothers Musical.**

Sebuah kompetisi di mana sepasang saudara laki-laki membuat lagu dan menyanyikannya bersama.

Kana dan Tsurara diam-diam mendaftarkan pacar-pacarnya ke dalam kompetisi nista tersebut.

Tunggu, bodohnya author ini, tidak memperkenalkan kedua superheroes kita ini.

Si kembar **Nura Rikuo**. Nama kedua pacar mereka.

Nura Rikuo pertama, tapi dia lebih dikenal dengan Yoru, dengan mata crimson dan rambut silver yang menentang hukum gravitasi, berhasil mencuri hati seorang Oikawa Tsurara yang kini menjadi pacarnya.

Nura Rikuo kedua, dengan rambut dan mata almond-nya, telah menautkan hati Ienaga Kana yang kini menjadi pacarnya.

Oke, bek tu de setori.

Seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan tadi, Kana dan Tsurara diam-diam mendaftarkan pacar-pacarnya dalam kompetisi nista bernama The Brothers Musical.

Saat mereka memberitahukan hal tersebut pada pacar mereka masing-masing, mereka mendapat reaksi yang sangat ramah dan menenangkan hati semua orang yang berada dalam bangunan tersebut.

"UAAAPAAAAHHH?" teriakan kedua Rikuo tersebut berhasil mengguncang seluruh Ukiyou, salah satu SMA top di Jepang.

Awashima yang sedang membangun sebuah menara kartu bersama pacarnya, Kurotabo, untuk membuang waktu, kaget dan merubuhkan menara kartu yang sudah dibangunnya dengan memeras keringat dan membanting tulang (-?-) menjadi setumpuk kartu remi yang siap dikocok dan digunakan bermain cangkulan(-?-).

_Audiende : Author, serius dikit lah! *sambil ngacungin senjata, dari golok, pisau daging, pisau dapur, panci, senapan, tombak, sabit, tang, obeng, kuncing inggris, linggis, pedang, garpu, sendok, pensil, penghapus papan tulis ,sisir, penggaris , botol minuman, sampe gunting kuku (-?-) ke arah mukanya author*_

_Author : I-iya,iya, toolong mundurkan semua senjata kalian dan jatuhkan ke tangan._

_PRANG grayakkgeayakk tonggtengg teng klenteng dughh daaghh meongg kwekk kwekk petokk petok dan yang lainnya.*audi menjatuhkan senjata mereka*_

Ole, bek tu setori, lagi..

"Kau gila, Tsurara, aku memang tidak buta nada, sih, tapi aku tidak bisa bernyanyi!"

"Ya.. nanti kubantu kau dan Rikuo, deh.."

"Rikuo yang mana?"

"Yaa.. kalian berdua."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bocah itu? :3"

"Kana sudah memberitahunya,sih."

_Sementara itu di tempat lain.. _

"Kau gila, Kana, monster itu buta nada!"

_Tiba-tiba Yoru bersin._

"Sekarang kau temui Yoru dan Tsurara dulu, baru kita bicarakan ini berempat."

"Tidak, lebih baik aku terjun dari Niagara Falls daripada membuat lagu dan bernyanyi bersama monster ini."

"Hei, siapa juga yang mau melakukan itu dengan bocah ingusan seperti kau?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara bariton dari belakangnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau mau mati, hah?"

"Aku bilang 'KAU BOCAH INGUSAN'! Kau tidak dengar? Jadi kau ini 'BOCAH INGUSAN YANG TULI'!"

"Kau katakan itu lagi, kau mau mati?"

"Jadi sekarang kau mau berkelahi denganku? Oh, aku takut, adikku yang ingusan dan tuli mau berkelahi denganku."

_Kedua Rikuo sudah bersiap—siap mengepalkan tangan mereka._

_Tiba-tiba.._

BRAKK _(suara pintu dibanting)_

Dua butir kelereng memantul di kepala kedua Rikuo.

"Aduh!"

"Berisik!"

"A.."

"Awashimaa.."

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Apa kalian tidak tahu aku sedang sibuk,heh?"

_Kurotabo sweatdrop._

"Jadi kalian mau berkelahi, heh? Kalau mau berkelahi sini denganku saja." Kata Awashima sambil menaikkan lengan kemejanya.

"Ti-tidak, kok.. Kami cuma.. Kami cuma berdebat kecil, kok.."

"Y-Ya.. Betul.."

"Jadi begitu.."

"Y-ya.."

"KALAU BEGITU KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!" teriak Awashima dengan nada dari oktaf ke-4 dengan nada dasar Bes Minor(-?-)[padahal gak pernah ada yang namanya Bes Minor].

Kedua Rikuo sudah pucat setengah mati.

Awashima berjalan perlahan kembali ke kelasnya.

"G-gadis itu galak sekali, mungkin dia keturunan macan, atau _warewolf_ kali, ya."

"Kita harus Tanya Kurotabo cara menghadapi Awashima." Kedua Rikuo berbisik pelan.(yaeyalah, tante..)

"Kalian mengatakan sesuatu?" Kata Awashima horor sambil membunyikan buku-buku jarinya.

"Ti- ti-tidak kok.."

"Ya sudahlahh.."

NnM

"Jadi.. kalian mau, kan'?" kata Tsurara.

"Siapa yang mau sama.." balas Yoru.

"Hadiahnya paket liburan ke Bangka Belitung untuk 4 orang, loh, yakin gak mau?" potong Kana. (Bangka Belitung terkenal sampe jepang?)

Kedua Rikuo bertatapan sebentar, lalu..

"Ya sudahhlahhh..." kata mereka berdua bersamaan dengan malas.

_Di suatu tempat Awashima bersin. _

_"Pasti ada yang make kata-kata gue nih.."  
_

_"Kamu gak papa?"  
_

_"Aku gak papa, Kuro, paling ada yang make kata2 gw"  
_

* * *

yaaa itu ajah i guess, smoga banyak yg review

arigato mina-saannn :DD

BlueDragon1728


End file.
